Maybe Things Will be Okay
by SuperWhoLockGirl423
Summary: Season 9 UA, Gabriel's alive, Zeke isn't in Sam anymore, and Cas is home with the boys. With a special surprise guest of course. (Basically, everyone you thought was dead really isn't dead). Mostly Sabriel with a hint of Destiel, and a third ship. (Shhh...) Rated T for minor kissing and stuffs.


**A/N: Alright, sorry for the update hiatus thingy, I will use the typical excuse for every situation; I was really busy these past few weeks; schoolwork is a *****; yada yada. Jokes aside, I really was busy. I made my Zeke cosplay last weekend, I'm getting ready for concerts and District auditions, and my muse has gone on vacation. Plus, in November I will be doing nanowrimo, so there won't be any chapters of my other story posted, apologies in advance. I finally decided to write something kind of shippy, and this has all my OTPs, Sabriel and pre-Destiel. I knew that I wouldn't be able to do the Destiel story justice, but I hope you guys like this anyway.**

**xxxxx**

"Gabe! Get out of the kitchen, everyone's coming over tonight, goodness knows how much you eat on a normal basis, just, keep the antics down for tonight okay?" a tall man whined at a grinning medium-sized man with golden hair matching his eyes.

"Aw, Sammy, you know my eating habits, I'm touched! You can keep your rabbit food for now, I'll stick to my own diet thanks." the smaller man said, suddenly jumping into Sam's lap, his legs on either side of him,Sam's laptop now perched on Gabriel's lap.

"Really Gabe?" he said exasperatedly, as if this was a normal routine for them. "I need to finish this research for Garth. He's in a tight spot right now with some old spirit killing people's pets and a few of their owners. The sooner I can figure this out, the sooner I'll be in the kitchen to fix tonight's dinner." Sam chastised him. The smaller man whined and protested in retaliation, but finally surrendered and hopped off Sam's lap.

"You think there's enough food in this bunker to feed everyone?" he called back, heading toward the kitchen despite Sam's earlier protests.

"Well, yeah. Sure you may not be at full power anymore, but surely you can restock the fridge just in case we do?" Sam asked. They would've never predicted the outcome of the angels being cast out of heaven, but it apparently brought back several angels that were thought to be dead. Besides the one currently raiding the kitchen in the Men of Letters Bunker, there was another angel that, during his resurrection, by some miracle and what couldn't be called anything but an act of god, saved Adam Milligan from Lucifer's cage and safely brought him back to earth.

When the Winchesters had found him, it wasn't all sunshine and daisies, because while Sam and Dean may have spent time in hell, Adam had spent more time in hell than twice the amount of both of them put together. To say he was shaken up was a bit of an understatement, and even though most of the time he spent in the solitude of his own room that the brothers had given him, the few times they had seen him, they knew he was changed. There were more than enough bedrooms in the bunker anyway that his presence hadn't affected their lives too drastically. It had been easier however, to accommodate so many when Sam was rooming with Gabriel now.

That day in particular, Dean and Castiel had gone on a hunting trip, or, as Sam and Gabe called it, a shove in the right direction. Sam had already had his fair share of unspoken, unresolved sexual tension between the two of them, and it wasn't like he was alone in his thinking. Kevin had even asked Sam about it one day, but Sam had simply replied with, "They weren't ready for it yet" but of course that response quickly grew old.

Kevin now spent his days deciphering the angel tablet, but ever since the angel Ezekiel, or Zeke, as they had begun to call him, had joined their 'Team Free Will' he had been assisting Kevin with the translations while he healed, after he was injured in the fall.

Of course there was Crowley, locked away in their dungeon, but that was a touchy subject they chose to ignore for now, until the angel tablets could be deciphered and Metatron's spell dealt with.

So much had happened over the past few months, and there had been no slowing of their pace, this was the first down time they'd had in weeks, with hunting Abbadon, keeping Cas safe from renegade angels, and dealing with the aftermath of Metatron's spell. They were celebrating tonight however, and the main reason was just to celebrate the return of Gabriel and Adam, and more than anything, to celebrate the fact that they're still alive, and everything is okay for now.

After a few minutes of research, Sam finally shuts his laptop and gets up to join Gabriel in the kitchen, where he was met by a sullen, sickly looking Winchester. It was rare for Adam to leave his room, but Sam hadn't been expecting to see him, and that was before he noticed Gabriel standing next to him, speaking quietly.

"Adam, you've got to keep going man. I know how it can be living with those two, but you can keep going. Your family needs you right now," Gabriel looked over and caught Sam's eyes, his eyes widening, and he whispered the next part, "I know you want to find the angel that raised you, and I'm working on it, but we'll discuss this later." Adam looked at him in surprise, but simply nodded and went to grab a bottled water out of the fridge.

Sam wanted desperately to console his younger brother, to invite him to be a part of their family, but he had to be careful, knowing that with his brother, he was treading on very tender ground.

"How are you feeling today Adam?" Sam asked. Adam turned to face his brother, his disheveled appearance nearly caused Sam to gasp. His face was sunken and thin, black rings underlined his eyes, giving him a ghostly appearance that hardly distinguished him as their half-brother.

Adam opened his mouth a little, but closed it quickly as whatever he wanted to say died on his lips. Instead he gave Sam a tortured and accusing look, seeing as Sam looked out for him more than Dean, and left him in the pit to rot, but headed back to his room before he changed his mind about replying to Sam.

When he left, Sam enveloped Gabriel in his arms, Sam's tall figure dwarfing Gabriel's vessel, and Sam bent his knees and bowed his head into the crook of his neck. Gabriel couldn't tell Sam about the angel that saved his brother, not yet. Gabriel was in the process of tracking him down and contacting him, because when he recognized the mark of the angel that raised him, his first reaction had been surprise, this angel had never been the strongest, but he had a sense of loyalty and determination rivaled by very few.

"I don't know what to do Gabe. I wish I could help him, but I don't know how." Sam spoke softly. Gabriel didn't reply, because what was there to say? He wasn't going to betray Adam's trust and tell Sam his secret.

They didn't break apart for a few minutes longer, reveling in the reassuring presence of each other. When Gabriel had come back, he healed both Sam and Ezekiel, returning their strength enough to return him to his previous vessel. Since then, Sam had been nearly inseparable from Gabriel, catching him up on the events of the past few years, and let him comfort Sam from the horrific events that he had endured. While Gabriel never shared too much about himself, Sam understood and never pressed the issue, because he knew that Gabriel was more powerful than all the angels trapped on earth combined, and he was a time bomb waiting to go off.

When they did break apart, Sam pressed his lips against Gabriel's soft golden hair, and finished cooking the rest of their dinner in silence, the smell of hamburgers soon filling the kitchen. It had become a favorite dish of theirs, and they fixed it often. It wasn't often that all of Team Free Will came together in the bunker for dinner, Sam, Dean, Castiel, Kevin, Gabriel, Adam, Ezekiel, and soon to join them, Charlie.

For once, Sam actually had a good feeling about everything, about the tablets, the angels, and his new family. The thought brought a smile to his face that did not go unnoticed by his partner.

"Whatcha smilin' about Samsquatch?" Gabriel asked him, climbing onto the counter in front of Sam, who was chopping up onions and lettuce as toppings for the burgers.

"It's just... this is the first time I've cooked a meal for this many people, it's the closest thing I've ever had to a big family dinner." Sam said, leaving the knife and to lean his forehead against Gabriel's, who was now at face-height with Sam.

Gabriel's mind flatlined as he saw into Sam's hazel eyes, at the boy who never had much of a family outside his older brother. Even his father was never quite there for him, it had always been Dean. For Sam to become so close with Gabriel, it was more than either of them had ever expected.

Before either of them knew what was happening, the space between their lips was closed and they met each other in a kiss more that spoke more than words ever could. Gabriel could feel Sam's soul light up brighter than the galaxies that existed beyond this world. It swirled and pulsed underneath his fingertips, one hand cupping Sam's face gently, and the other tracing small circles on his hand.

It wasn't needy or forceful, but loving and full of emotion both of them had been holding behind weakening floodgates, now coming forward full force. Gabriel knew that, as a human, Sam needed to breathe occasionally, but that didn't stop him from trying his luck and kissing Sam a little harder than before, and he felt Sam's hand weave through his hair, Gabriel's grace shining so brightly, he thought that it was surely spilling out of his vessel and into the room. Luckily it wasn't, but in all of the millennia Gabriel had lived, it was very rare that such strong emotions reminded him of the incredible feats humans were capable of.

The couple had become so interested in each other, that as the front door to the bunker opened and two men, beaten and bruised, walked into the kitchen to find their brothers attached at the lips, they didn't take notice until one cleared his throat loudly.

"Get a room." one of the men remarked, grabbing two bottles of water out of the fridge next to them. He tossed one to the other man in the room, and even though he reached out to catch it, he still missed it, his limbs moving stiffly, his new powers and limitations still foreign to him.

"Cas, it helps if you catch the bottle." the man joked, twisting the cap off in one flick of his wrist.

"My apologies Dean, my reflexes aren't quite what they used to be." Cas replied, picking the water bottle up off the ground.

"Good to see you two are home." Sam told them, turning around to face them. Behind him on the counter, Gabriel pouted at the two intruders who had interrupted a moment between him and Sam.

"Don't you two have somewhere to be?" Gabriel whined.

"Nope." Dean replied with a smirk. Gabriel groaned.

"Saaaaaamm... your brother is a meanie head. Can I just turn him into a dog for a day?" he whined even more.

"Gabe, what did I tell you about behaving yourself tonight? What do you think Charlie would say if she arrived and saw a dog running about?" Sam chastised.

"Considering the company here it wouldn't be too out of the ordinary..." he grumbled, hopping off the counter. Sam saw the opportunity however, and took it. When his brother rolled his eyes and began to talk to Cas instead, Sam whipped Gabriel around and whispered in his ear,

_"Don't think we won't continue this later."_

Gabriel's eyes widened as his throat bobbed uncomfortably, and the words that tumbled out of his mouth were hardly coherent.

"Uhm... I.. ah... Dammit Sam we are not the only two people in the room!" he stuttered, his cheeks now showing a slight pink color. Sam just grinned, Gabriel, while still immensely powerful, had been less so since the fall, and had fallen prey to some of humanity's more humble qualities.

"Keep it in the bedroom will you? It's been weird enough getting used to Kevin and Zeke without you two making out every hour of the day!" Dean complained. Gabe just stuck his tongue out at him and pulled Sam down for a deeper kiss than before, making a huge exaggeration out of it mostly to annoy Dean to no end.

"Sorry Dean, most of the time it's his fault anyway!" Sam argued once Gabriel had pulled back.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Gigantors."

"Assbutt."

None of them could hold the serious, annoyed looks they were sending each other very long, and it wasn't long before they burst out laughing at the sheer ridiculousness of their bickering. It had become routine for them, to tease each other with insults, playfully of course.

"Cas why don't you go check on Kevin, see if he's found anything more on the spell, I'll help Sammy here with dinner." Dean told Cas, his hand gently brushing Cas' shoulder. The look they shared was also prolonged, more than usual if Sam had anything to say about it. They were brought out of it when Gabriel began to whine some more.

"Well what am I supposed to do then?"

"Go shove it shortstop."

"Dean..." Sam chided.

"No, it's fine. I know where I'm not wanted!" Gabriel faked, putting his hands up and walking out of the room, exaggerating a hurt expression as he looked back at Sam. He looked back sympathetically, but with one suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows, Sam knew that Gabriel wanted Sam to follow him for more, inappropriate reasons, but for the moment he had to continue fixing their dinner, with the addition of Dean's help.

It wasn't long however, before a shellshocked, rather embarrassed Castiel walked in the room, his face lit up with a pink color that almost seemed out of place on the ex-celestial being.

"What's up Cas?" Dean asked as he caught sight of Cas' flushed cheeks.

"I... uh... Kevin's doing just fine. It seems I had walked in on an, intimate moment between him and Ezekiel." he finally managed to sputter out. Both Sam and Dean burst into loud laughter, of course it would be Cas that would walk in on one of those two having a moment.

"Oh... Cas... How did we ever manage without you?" Dean said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, a huge smile on his face from Cas' misforune.

"You didn't, you would both be dead." Cas replied, his face stoic, but the ghost of a smile rested on his lips upon seeing Dean laugh and smile. Their gazes locked once more, as unwavering as ever. Sam rolled his eyes at his completely clueless brother, and cleared his throat rather loudly.

Dean gave his brother a murderous look in reply, but turned back to Cas and said, "Hey, why don't you help me and Sammy with dinner?"

"I would like that Dean. What do you want me to help with?"

"Let's get you doing something easy," Dean walked over to one of the cabinets and pulled out a stack of plates. "Set these up at each of the places on the table," he told Cas, carefully handing him the stack of plates.

Castiel nodded and headed to the table and did as Dean said. The rest of the time passed quickly, and it wasn't long before the rest of the dinner was finished and the table was set. To both brothers' excitement, there was knocking at the front door, signaling Charlie's arrival.

A grin lit up both their faces as they hurried to the door, Cas following behind them. They had only seen Charlie once since the fall, but she hadn't ever met Castiel, Gabriel, or Ezekiel.

"Sam! Dean! It's so great to see you two!" she greeted them when they opened the door, giving them each a tight hug. When she caught sight of the unfamiliar man behind them, she gave them a curious look.

"Who's your friend?" she asked.

"Charlie, this is Castiel. You read those damn books, you probably know more about him than I do." Dean said. A huge, knowing grin broke out on her face as she shook Cas' hand enthusiastically.

"Oh my gosh! You're Castiel! Like, THE Castiel! Dean used to talk about you all the time!"

"I did not!" Dean countered.

"Yes you did." she sent him another mischievous smile.

"I do believe I've heard a bit about you too, were you the one to help Sam and Dean infiltrate Roman Enterprises?" Castiel asked.

Charlie nodded her head eagerly. "You told him about me? I'm flattered! It was nothing really, just a simple little hacking job."

"Well it seemed like quite the impressive feat." Castiel replied.

"Alright, how about we go get started on dinner? Sammy, go find feather-brains, he wouldn't listen to anyone but you anyway. I'll go break up the happy couple." Dean replied, cringing at the last part a little. Charlie shot him a questioning look, she hadn't known there were others in the bunker besides them.

Dean walked off, but Sam gestured for her to follow him. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he was a bit excited for Charlie to meet Gabriel, between the two of them however, the rest of the bunker residents may be subjected to great pranks, both physical and technological. Gabriel had been plotting Dean's downfall for a month, by exploiting his interests in different forms of pornography. Coupled with the horrifying fanfiction Gabriel had emailed Sam one day of rather _intimate_ acts between their brothers. Needless to say, Sam had been horrified, after he picked himself off the ground from laughing so hard of course.

Sam hadn't been exactly sure where Gabriel had ran off to, but he had a few guesses. With Charlie trailing behind, Sam walked to the library, where he was met with a familiar portrait of Gabriel shamelessly typing furiously on Dean's new laptop, a focused but mischievous grin plastered onto his face. As soon as he realized what Gabriel was doing, he rushed over and shut the laptop.

"Gabe, we talked about this, not tonight!" Sam said sternly. Gabriel immediately put on his winning smile.

"Aw Samsquatch, here I was thinking you'd want to show Dean porn about him and his angel!"

"No way, you guys know about Destiel? From Chuck's books?" Charlie interrupted, her face lighting up with glee.

"Of course we know about it! I must say though, Sambo here didn't tell me how pretty you are! The name's Gabriel, former archangel of heaven." Gabriel flirted, turning on his usual charm and award-winning smile. Sam started to protest, but was cut off by Charlie.

"No way, you're the trickster! Dude, that's awesome! Just as charming as in the books too!" she grinned. "Sam, where do you find them?"

Before Sam could answer, Gabriel answered for him. "He just picks us up on the side of the road like stray cats!"

"Haha, so, why are you looking at porn of your brothers?"

"Gabriel is trying to get them together, so he's been making sure Dean finds it on his laptop." Sam answered, his face slightly pink about talking about his brother in that sense.

"It's awesome! The best thing is when he opens it when Cas is in the room, his face turns bright red and he slams it shut! This time I've found some with _graphic_ fanart!" Gabriel replied, his excitement bubbling over.

"Gabe, you're taking this almost too far, I know they're unbearable to live with anymore, but aren't you the _slightest _bit embarrassed?" Sam reasoned. Charlie looked between the two, smiling to herself as she watched the couple bicker.

"Nah, it's funnier because half this stuff doesn't even come close to how graphic some of our nights are!" Gabriel replied, laughter bubbling out of his mouth. Sam and Charlie just looked aghast. Sam hid his face from Charlie in shame, a bright red color spreading across his face and ears, even his neck showed sings of shame. Charlie on the other hand laughed and looked between Sam and Gabriel, realization now dawning on her expression.

"You two! That's... awww... I knew you had it in you Sam! Now it makes sense... why you never had too much luck with the ladies!" Charlie spoke between fits of laughter. "Seriously though, you two are adorbs, I totally ship it!"

This time, both Sam and Gabriel were speechless, neither of them had quite expected Charlie's reaction, and Sam's face still bore traces of a blush, the red color looking out of place on his normally brooding, serious face.

"Come on, let's go get some dinner! I'm starved, I was all the way out in Arizona when you guys called, it's a good thing you guys are holed up in Kansas, sorry, I'll be quiet now." she replied, heading back to the kitchen.

Sam and Gabriel faced each other, both at a loss for words.

"Uhm, we should go." Sam replied awkwardly, scratching the back of his head nervously. Gabriel grinned, and planted a sloppy, wet kiss on Sam's cheek, and ran off toward the kitchen, a string of laughter trailed behind him. Sam couldn't help the grin that grew on his face, and he followed Gabriel to the kitchen.

When they reached the kitchen, they saw that both Dean and Castiel were already seated across from Kevin and Ezekiel.

"Hello! I don't think I've met you guys yet, what's your names? I'm Charlie."

"I'm Kevin, prophet of the Lord."

"My name is Ezekiel."

"Alright, now that everyone's acquainted, let's get started already, the burgers are getting cold!" Dean fussed.

The dinner was fantastic, with burgers, mashed potatoes, and steamed vegetables per Sam's request. Everyone talked and enjoyed each other's company, Dean received many compliments for his delicious burgers that were in Charlie's opinion, "Better than the ones you buy at restaurants! Except for that boardwalk in Miami, but still really good!"

The only one who did not make an appearance during that night's dinner was Adam, and that was pretty usual, that he just grabbed food later when no one was there, or not at all. Tonight however, there was more company that usual, with the addition of Charlie and the return of Dean and Castiel from their hunt. It may have been more company that drove Adam to leave the solace of his room last night, or it may have been that he had grown too lonely on his own, or a combination of both.

Either way, after things had quieted down a bit as everyone finished the rest of his food, Adam's disheveled self appeared in the doorway, causing the room to go deathly silent.

To the brother's amazement, it was Adam that broke the silence at last. "Are there any burgers left?"

It took a second for anyone to respond, but it was Sam who nodded, grabbed one off a plate, and took it to him as a peace offering.

Adam nodded slightly in acknoweldgement, before taking the plate from him and, to everyone's further surprise, set the plate down at the table beside Gabriel on the end. After the initial shock wore off, they began to chatter once more like any normal family at the dinner table. Gabriel openly flirted with Sam, making more innuendo jokes than anyone at that table had a right to know. Across from them, Charlie talked Star Trek and Lord of the Rings with Dean, giving him a chance to openly 'geek out' as his brother called it, with one of his best friends. Of course Castiel, who was unsurprisingly sitting next to Dean, just sat next to them, quite confused.

"Dean, I don't understand, what are 'elves' and why would you want to learn their language? I know every language in human history, yet I have not heard of 'elvish."

"Cas, remind me this weekend to have a Lord of the Rings marathon with you sometime, I think you'd love it." Dean replied, the corners of his mouth turning upward slightly at Castiel's confusion.

At the other end of the table, Sam had picked up a conversation about Ezekiel's old garrison with Cas, and what things were like up in heaven before Lucifer fell and war broke out. Kevin listened in intently, also curious as to what life was like for angels.

The odd ones out however were Adam and Gabriel, who had begun to converse silently again. No one had taken notice however, seeing as they each had their own conversations going on at once.

The night drew on, to the point where they had finished eating, but no one was in a hurry to leave just yet. Dean took up the chore of cleaning up the dishes, enlisting an unwilling Castiel to help him with it.

Sam had now switched conversations, and was talking to Adam about the case they did last week with a Wendigo just outside of Wichita that nearly broke Dean's arm. Gabriel had scampered off somewhere, and Kevin had retreated to the library to translate the tablet. Charlie was now, for lack of a better word, interrogating Ezekiel on details of his involvement with the Winchesters, Kevin, and Castiel.

Everything that evening was going as smoothly as anyone could've hoped, until the doorbell rang, making the liveliness of the bunker go silent and cold. No one else knew the location of the bunker, everyone that did was in the bunker itself. It was warded against supernatural creatures of every kind.

Out of curiosity, everyone went to the library, whispering silently about who was at the door. The person at the door knocked again, louder this time.

To no one's surprise really, it was Gabriel who decided to make their existence known, and he called loudly,

"Calm down sweetheart, we're here! I'm coming." The reactions he received were a mixture of cautious, angry, defensive, and in Sam's case, minor annoyance with a hint of exasperation.

No one knew who would had come to the bunker, but no one could have predicted the appearance of a man casual clothing, his face familiar to a a few members of Team Free Will.

"Samandriel?" Castiel asked softly, his eyes filling up with regret and heartbreak.

"Yes, I believe Gabriel has been helping me find you, it seems that upon Metatron's vile destruction of heaven, I have been resurrected." he replied, acknowledging Castiel with a small nod.

"He killed you, we saw you die, you were dead!" Dean spoke up next.

"Like I said, it appears my father had chosen to bring back a good number of angels to help fight for our cause." Samandriel spoke, walking down the stairs to join the rest in the library. Gabriel watched silently from behind, his eyes sparkling with mild amusement and delight. He gave Adam a serious look however, and his eyes widened in realization.

"So you're the angel. You're the one that saved me?" he spoke up, stepping out from the group of people.

"I believe so. You are Adam Winchester correct?" he asked, his eyes lighting up in curiosity. Adam winced a bit at the name that Samandriel used.

"Yeah. I guess that's my name now. Don't really have anywhere else to go." he replied. Castiel turned and whispered to Dean, who looked back at him and nodded. He then nudged Sam, who pulled Charlie back. They all stepped back, recognizing that Adam probably wanted to have a private conversation with the angel that saved him from the pit.

"How did you pull me outta there? I rotted in there so long I lost track of time! I was a punching bag between the two most powerful creatures in existence, how are you not dead again?" Adam asked, his voice raising a little.

Samandriel paused for a second, the sheer miracle of pulling Adam out of there was still a bit of a mystery to him, but he knew deep down that it was driven by his Father's hand. Even in his absence, he was still watching over them. Instead of pondering it for hours like he has done in the past few days, he gave Adam the most honest answer he could.

"I know that what I did, was not all of my doing. The only logical reason I can think of how it happened, would be that God had decided that you have spent enough time down there, and that for some reason, he chose me to bring you back."

Adam gave the angel a hard look, there was no way he would believe any of that. If God had wanted him out, he could've done it a hell of a lot sooner than that.

"That's not good enough! How did he decide I finally needed to be saved! Hell, I was there so long that I began to embrace the pain! I forgot what it was like to be human, dammit Samandriel, I nearly became a demon! I feel it in me now, I can feel how twisted I am now, how broken I am! You think just because you pulled me out that I'm okay with this? I'm not! Just, leave." Adam yelled, the last part of his speech dropped down to almost a whisper. Samandriel simply looked upon Adam with a pained expression.

"Adam, I know what it's like to be tortured to the point of breaking. I don't suppose the Winchesters ever told you what happened to me and Crowley? The reason I was killed? I divulged the oldest secret the angels had, I didn't even know that I knew about it, but he drilled so far into my head he unraveled information about us only known to few! I lived with metal screws in my head for weeks, so don't test me Adam, I too, know pain as you have felt. It may not have been at the power of archangels, but the King of Hell has some nasty tricks up his sleeve that not many are aware of!" Samandriel yelled back, his rage unleashing from before his resurrection.

Adam looked back at him in silence, they hadn't told him about that. Hell, before a few days ago, he hadn't even known who the angel was. If it hadn't been for Gabriel's help, he wouldn't have known him at all.

"Guess that makes us both broken huh?" Adam replied, walking to comfortable sitting room, Samandriel falling in step behind him.

"I suppose so." he replied, all the strength drained out from both of them. "What all has happened to my brothers and my sisters? They haven't been very grateful toward me, they all know what I did.

"Don't worry about it, I'll tell you once we're a bit more comfortable." Adam replied as they both arrived in a quaint little room toward the back, filled with a couple chairs and a couch. Adam settled into a red armchair, while Samandriel sat on the couch across from him, and began to fill him in on everything the Winchesters had told him.

In another room of the bunker, Dean, Sam, Castiel, Charlie, Gabriel, Kevin, and Ezekiel were in the library doing various things. Ezekiel was assisting Kevin in the further translation of the tablets, talking quietly to each other, with Kevin occasionally scribbling something down on a notepad. Across the room, Dean was excitedly showing Castiel some of the different weapons the bunker had in their archives, and Castiel would recognize several of them, and begin to tell Dean what they were and what they were meant to kill.

Sam and Gabriel were chatting happily about something with Charlie sitting next to them, occasionally adding to their conversation. She reached for Dean's laptop to do kill some time, but little did she know, Gabriel still had the explicit content of 'Destiel fanfiction' still loaded onto the screen, and it just so happened to be opened to some rather revealing fanart. Charlie's eyes widened bigger than dinner plates, but a smirk formed as she made eye contact with Gabriel, and a plan instantly formed between the two without a word being spoken. Sam just looked worried, and before he could warn Dean, Charlie spoke up quite loudly.

"Dean! That's disgusting, why would you look up stuff like this? I mean, we all knew you were in the closet, but this is a bit too much!" she said loudly, laughter spilling out of her and infecting the ex-archangel next to her.

Dean's face twisted into a mix of anger and embarrassment. "That... but it...! I don't look up...! Gabriel I know that was you stop trying to gang up with Charlie!" he sputtered out, purposely not meeting Castiel's curious gaze. This caused the two tricksters to burst into even harder laughter, even Sam cracked a smile at his brother's demise.

"Well according to some of these sources you regard your manliness quite a bit, Cas! Come take a look at some of this stuff, you're in it!" Gabriel piped up, scooting next to Charlie, an equally mischievous grin now on his face.

"No!" Dean called out, grabbing Castiel's shoulder.

"Oh come on Deano, we all know you have deeply hidden feelings for the ex-angel! It says so right here, and man are there several sources for it as well!"

Dean's face flushed even further as he stomped over to take back his laptop. Gabriel was in possession of it at this point, and he fought Dean for it. He didn't want to hurt Dean of course, just simply make him look a bit ridiculous as he tried to pry it out of the archangel's hands.

Eventually Gabriel released his hold over it and let Dean have it, but to his demise, Castiel had walked over to Dean. Originally he wanted to help Dean, but he froze when he saw the image loaded onto the laptop screen. His blue eyes widened in realization, and he backed away quickly, apparent nervousness crept into his stoic features, and he was at a loss for words.

"Sam keep your boyfriend in line!" Dean yelled, now enraged by everyone in the room besides Cas.

"Really, like I could convince Gabriel not to. Just because we're together doesn't mean I control him!" Sam shot back.

"Dean. May I speak to you in private please?" Cas interjected. Dean's head whipped around in surprise, the anger leaking out of his complexion, replaced with confusion, and a bit of anxiousness.

"Uh, sure Cas." Dean replied.

The other people in the room turned to each other, knowing grins were exchanged by Gabriel and Charlie, and they gave each other a silent high five as the pair walked toward the kitchen. Sam sat there, looking like he had just seen a five headed unicorn telling him that everyone he'd ever lost was alive. Well, considering the kind of life they lived, well, it wouldn't have been that odd.

"Cas, listen man, I didn't have anything to do with that..." Dean started, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"I understand Dean, but I just wanted to say that they may have a point."

Dean's jaw dropped and words failed him.

"Wait, what?" he finally managed out.

"Well, considering the other instances in which my brother has exposed us to that media, I couldn't help but notice some of their reasoning, and from that standpoint, it makes sense, why we might be mistaken as a couple." Cas deadpanned. Dean had no response, but in his head, the gears were turning full circle as he realized some truth behind Cas' words.

All the times they had saved each other, all the times Dean had begged for Cas' help and support, how no matter what got caught between them, they would work it out. Nobody in his entire life had ever gotten to that level of trust with Dean, and he hadn't even noticed it happening.

He looked up in Cas' blue eyes, shining with a new emotion he hadn't ever seen on the angel. Dean felt his internal defenses go on high alert, he wasn't ready for this kind of attachment yet, not with someone who was now a fragile, breakable human. Not to mention that Cas was a _guy_. He hadn't even crossed that bridge yet.

Dean remembered one guy back when he was in his early twenties, but it was only one night, and Dean really tried not to focus on that so much. Sam didn't even know, and he intended to keep it that way. At least for as long as he could.

His mind was brought to present day when he saw Cas take a step toward him, now showing concern for the hunter who hadn't moved in awhile.

"Dean, are you alright?" Cas asked.

"Yeah... I'm..." but Dean couldn't finish his statement. Ever since Cas returned, he had been happier yes, but what else? Guilty for kicking him out at first? Scared that he'll have to kick him out again? Nervous about the pressing fact that this was _Cas _he was thinking about? It was most likely a mixture of each.

"Dean... I'm not going to leave you again. The other angels are off our tail for now, we're safe. Ezekiel has come to an agreement about me staying here." Cas said, his hand reaching up to trace the faded handprint he left on Dean's shoulder so many years ago.

Dean looked at Cas nervously, his green eyes meeting blue, and then Dean had his arms wrapped around Cas in a tight hug. And for the first time, Cas hugged Dean back. All the fear Dean had held back before was let out as he gripped Cas' coat, and for maybe once in their lives, Dean knew that they would be okay. As long as they had each other.


End file.
